Lo que más me gusta de ti son
by Oyamada Sisters
Summary: España quiere saber que es lo que más le gusta a Romano de él, y no dejara de insistirle hasta que le diga. – Lemon.


_**Advertencia: One-shot.**_

Era medio día y, Antonio hace buen rato que detuvo a Lovino en el pasillo de la casa luego de servirle el desayuno-almuerzo, preguntándoles varias cosas al italiano que solo lograban hacerlo sonrojar hasta más no poder. Lovino intentaba salir corriendo al cuarto, sin embargo, por alguna razón no lograba moverse de donde esta.

-¡Cierra la boca bastardo! – gritó Romano ya fastidiado. – ¡Deja de decir tantas estupideces juntas, lo único que logras es que me sonroje, joder!

-¿Por qué? ¡Sí me encanta cuando te sonrojas! – dijo Antonio acariciando la mejilla sonrojada del italiano con dulzura. Llevaba un buen rato intentando sacarle algo de información de lo que pensaba de su persona. – Hace que te veas más lindo de lo normal.

El italiano del sur tiembla suavemente ante el tacto de su ex jefe y le frunce el ceño. Aparta bruscamente la mano del español. Antonio suelta un suspiro.

-También me gustan tus ojos Lovi, ellos son sinceros, además de hermosos – lo mira directo a los ojos.

Romano parpadea apenado, no sabiendo que responderle.

-¿Qué te gusta de mi... Lovi? – preguntó mostrando una diminuta sonrisa de diversión.

Sonrojándose como tomatito Lovino desvía la mirada de la española. Si lo que decía era cierto no podía arriesgarse a mirar lo que más le gusta de su bastardo español, aunque, tarde o temprano Antonio lo convencería a que le dijera como siempre.

-¿Qué te gusta Lovi? – volvió a preguntar, buscando su mirada. Lo tomó del rostro haciendo que lo viera.

Romano se sonroja aún más si fuera posible y con las manos temblorosas coloca un dedo en sus labios de Antonio.

-Esos. – dijo apenas audible.

Antonio tomó las manos de Lovino entre la suyas y viendo la expresión apenada del italiano, le beso la mano. Recorrió los dedos con los labios, jugando con ellos.

-¿Qué tanto te gustan mis labios Lovi? – preguntó quitando la vista de los largos dedos de Italia del sur.

Romano no puede evitar inflar las mejillas sonrojadas y fruncir aún más el ceño.

-¡No te voy a decir bastardo, suficiente con lo que ya dije! – gritó.

-Eso no es justo. – deja de jugar con sus dedos y lo mira atentamente – Yo te dije porque me gustan tus ojos. – Lovino se le queda mirando por uno segundos sin saber que decir, antes de cerrar sus ojos marrones – ¿Por favor?

-S-s-son s-suaves – susurra tartamudeando, esperando que él otro no oiga.

España le sonríe galante, satisfecho con la respuesta. Romano abre uno de sus ojos, con la vista rápidamente se sonroja como tomate y vuelve a cerrarlos con fuerza. El hispano, divertido con la reacción, se acerca cuidadosamente a sus labios, primero rozándolos antes de unirlos completamente.

Romano abre los ojos como platos y trata de zafarse del agarre español, sin embargo esté lo toma con fuerza de la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo. No permitiría que se escapara. Italia del sur gruñe en el beso con el pequeño rose y el agarre en su cintura.

El hispano lo obliga a retroceder, chocando contra la pared del pasillo. Oyó como algo caía al suelo y se rompía, no le dió mucha importancia y siguió en lo suyo. Lovino aferra la camisa de Antonio, mordiendo su labio inferior temblando suavemente con anticipación, sus brazos se mantenían prisioneros entre ambos cuerpos. Antonio volvió el beso más violento, casi devorando la boca del otro. Abrió las piernas italianas con ayuda de las suyas propias, estimulando el miembro con la rodilla, sacando un gemido de sorpresa de parte de su pareja.

Romano, separándose rápidamente del beso, jadeante dedico a dejar marcas en el cuello español. Una de sus manos aferraba la cabellera de España, ya libre, inclinando más su cabeza para poder profundizar los besos.

Gruño un poco, como pudo miro a Lovino, sin embargo solo podía ver sus cabellos alborotados. Siguió con el trabajo en la entrepierna italiana, ya sentía como iba despertando cierto amiguito. Romano gimió contra su piel, jadeando de placer.

El país de la pasión sonrío ampliamente por lo que escucho. Con agilidad lo tumbo al suelo del pasillo de la casa, cuidando de que no se lastimara, quedando él abajo del otro. Ahora le tocaba a él disfrutar la suave piel del cuello de su pareja. Italia del sur cerro con fuerza sus ojos jadeando pesadamente mientras que sus manos acariciaban el muslo interno del español casi llegando a la entrepierna.

-Más arriba – susurro Antonio con voz aterciopelada al terminar de dejar una marca en el cuello blanco, ahora con colores morados.

-¿Q-q-qué v-vas a h-hacer?

-Sigue – respondió, llevando la mano de Lovino a su miembro aún dormido.

Romano se sonroja como tomate mientras acaricia levemente el miembro del español, poco a poco comienza a masajear y por ultimo adentra su mano dentro de sus pantalones. Antonio le gruñe en el oído, asiéndole saber lo bien que lo hace. Desabotona lentamente la camisa de Romano, dejando húmedos besos en el camino.

El sur de Italia arquea la espalda al sentir el rose de los labios hispanos contra su pecho ahora desnudo. Su mano continuaba haciendo su trabajo con lentitud tortuosa, mientras que la otra esta alojada en el suelo, ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio.

Antonio pasa una mano por los pezones, apretándolo, jalándolo. Con la lengua lame el otro como si fuera un dulce que nunca había probado antes, sintiendo como iba endureciendo. Su rodilla seguía alojada en el miembro de su pareja, moviéndola de vez en cuando, sacando los gemidos que tanto le gustan. Aquel sonido solo hacia que su sonrisa se ensanchara más y más, sabiendo que Lovino disfrutaba de los que sus manos se dedicaban hacer.

Romano se dejo caer de espalda en el suelo, sus músculos temblaban tanto que no podía ni sostenerse bien. Sus jadeos y gemidos, eran profundos y altos mientras que tembloroso seguía masajeando el miembro del español, puesto que se posiciono de inmediato sobre él.

-¿Cansado tan pronto Lovi? Sí apenas estamos empezando. – dijo viendo los ojos entrecerrados del italiano.

Romano le frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza su miembro dándole a entender que no estaba muy feliz con sus palabras. El ibérico gimió alto sin poder evitarlo ante el inesperado apretón que le hizo algo de daño.

Soltando el miembro de Antonio, Romano se desabrocho sus propios pantalones y luego los del español. Aún jadeante, sonrojado y tembloroso, arqueo su espalda y comenzó a hacer fricción entre ambas entrepiernas gimiendo con cada movimiento, pero manteniendo sus ojos entreabiertos para ver el rostro de su bastardo.

El hispano mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del rose de su miembro con el de Romano. Entre gemidos siéndole ya difíciles de contener, lo jalo de la camisa totalmente desabotonada. Levantándose con ayuda de los codos, capturo, aún jadeante, los labios contrarios. Gimiendo en la boca hispana, profundizando más el beso acelerando aquellos roses, perdiendo por completo cualquier pensamiento coherente que hubiera en su mente.

Antonio introdujo la lengua, invitando a la otra a salir de su húmeda cavidad. Siendo parte de un juego erótico, juega con la lengua contraria fuera de sus bocas. Un hilo de saliva baja desde la comisura del labio español hasta la barbilla. Al terminar el beso un hilo de saliva seguía uniéndolos. Sonriendo, vuelven a besarse, siendo esta vez más corto.

Jadeando el nombre de su amado, Romano emitió seguidamente un gemido al sentir nuevamente un rose entre sus miembros. Antonio, sintiendo que no aguantaría más, se separo de Romano, quitándole lo ultimo que tenía de ropa. Lanzándola a alguna parte del pasillo. Lo coloca en cuatro, teniendo una perfecta vista de su retaguardia.

-Bueno Lovi que empiece la diversión – separo sus nalga y comenzó a lamer el orificio, usando la saliva como lubricación.

-¡A-AH! – jadea – ¡A-A-Antonio! – emite otro gemido seguido de una especie de grito y gruñido. Su cuerpo sudaba de tanto placer que le brindaba el español, sus manos al no tener nada a lo cual aferrarse arañaron silenciosamente el suelo, mientras que sus gritos de desesperación llenaban todo el lugar.

Aumento las lamidas, disfrutando oír su nombre a gritos. El italiano gimió con más fuerza apretando sus ojos de la misma forma al sentir como se corría completamente y aún seguía desbordándose de placer.

-Eso no estaba en mis planes – dijo sacando la cabeza de entre las nalgas y observando la cara de su italiano totalmente excitada. Con el dedo cogió algo de semen del suelo, llevándoselo a la boca, siendo observado por la mirada sonrojada de Lovino.

El pecho de Romano subía y bajaba como si estuviera gimoteando, pero lo que salía de sus labios eran pequeños jadeos mientras que sus mejillas se teñían aún más de rojo al ver la acción del bastardo.

Antonio se deciso de su camisa, lanzándola algún punto del pasillo, sin decir más nada posiciono el miembro en la entrada, primero torturándolo con lentos roses para luego entrar de una sola estocada, fuerte y profundo. Beso varios puntos de la espalda perlada de sudor del mayor de los italias al sentir como este se retorcía por la fuerza que uso al entrar, tratando así de calmarlo.

Romano gruño y siseo por la poca delicadeza que había tenido, pero tampoco pudo evitar gemir al sentir los besos de esos labios que tanto le gustan en las partes más sensibles de su espalda.

Comenzó a moverse con fuerza, tomándolo de las caderas para ayudarse, llegando a tocar el fondo sin mucho problema. No planeaba tratarlo como a una nena como las veces anteriores. Mordió aquel punto tan sensible del chico, levantando la cabeza segundos después a ver que hacia.

No gimió. Gritó, con fuerza al sentirle tan a fondo y aquella mordida que le había propinado fue lo que termino de hacer el truco, se corrió una segunda vez, manchando más su pecho pegajoso, arqueando su temblorosa espalda y apretando los puños mientras gemía a gritos.

-Estas como qué emocionado Lovi – detuvo las embestidas, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte.

Romano veía borroso con sus ojos aún entrecerrados. Pronto sus ya débiles brazos cedieron dejándolo caer en el suelo, lleno de su esencia, jadeante. Antonio salió del interior de Romano con cuidado. Tal vez se había sobrepasado con él pobre. Lo tomó en brazos, acomodando bien la cabeza en su pecho desnudo y perlado de sudor.

-Tendré que tratarte como nena por un tiempo más Lovi. – rio ante sus propias palabras.

Romano lo golpeo débilmente en el hombro, aún jadeando con dificultad, dándole a entender que no estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho. Antonio suelta una carcajada sin poder contenerla. Deberás que era adorable cuando menos se lo esperaba. Abre la puerta del cuarto de una patada, recostando a su italiano en la cama.

En el momento en que su cabeza toca la almohada, el italiano quedo completamente dormido exhausto después de lo que sucedió. Su ultimo pensamiento fue: "la próxima vez me toca a mi ser el seme bastardo."

El ibérico contemplo el rostro relajado del chico. Aparto unos cuanto cabello que le cubrían el rostro y lo tapo con las sabanas, evitando así que tuviera frío. Antes de meterse al baño a arreglar cierto problemita entre las piernas, beso con dulzura la frente perlada de sudor de Lovino, quien abrazo su almohada murmurando cosas que no logro captar.


End file.
